Why We Ended Up Together
by pansy1980
Summary: Post Endgame-4 years later Kathryn and Chakotay are married but unhappy Chapter 15 is new!
1. Chapter 1

Why we ever ended up together

Post endgame- 4 years later Kathryn and Chakotay are married but unhappy.

Prologue

For 7 years Kathryn had waited.

For 7 years she had longed to be near him.

For 7 years she doubted that he would wait for her.

4 years later they had come to this.

Kathryn sat waiting in the living room. She looked at the clock on the wall, surrounded by pictures of voyager, their wedding, honeymoon, vacations. She sighed loudly when she heard the door squeak open.

She sat quietly. Chakotay came over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hello sweetheart what's for dinner?"

Kathryn sat quietly. "What's the matter Kathryn?"

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked at him. "I didn't make anything; I wasn't hungry so I didn't think about it." He kissed her again as he got up off the sofa. "Don't worry Kathryn I will make something myself." Chakotay headed toward the kitchen. "So how was work today Kathryn?"

"I quit."

Chakotay turned around stunned. "You what?"

"I quit, I've had enough so I just walked out."

"Without even discussing it with me first Kathryn?"

Kathryn got off the couch and began to walk toward him. "You knew that I wasn't happy Chakotay I was dying at that desk."

"I understand that Kathryn but it's a big decision you should have discussed it with me first, after all we have a mortgage to pay!"

"Chakotay I have been their for years you knew that I was suffering I was tired of feeling that way, besides that boss of mine was an ass anyway!"

Chakotay came over to try to comfort her, but she backed away. "Kathryn I know that Admiral Klien can be aggressive but that doesn't mean that you had to quit."

Kathryn looked at her husband. "We all can't have beautiful blondes as our secretaries Chakotay, we all can't just wear mini skirts to work!"

"Emily did that one time. I let her know that it wasn't appropriate. She's Sevens daughter just because she matures faster because of her genetic Borg implants doesn't make her an evil person. And it certainly doesn't warrant me firing her!"

"I have seen the way she looks at you Chakotay; it's the way I used to look at you!"

Chakotay fumed and walked into the bedroom. Kathryn followed. "Where are you going?"

"Away Kathryn, away."

TBC


	2. How it Began

Why We Ended Up Together

P2

How it Began

Seven had broken off her relationship with Chakotay as soon as they had docked at Deep Space Nine. She had told him that she required more attention to her new surroundings rather than her new romance with him.

Chakotay had been a little flustered in the beginning. His pride was a little hurt, he had never been dumped before, but he soon changed his mind realizing that it probably wouldn't have worked out between them.

We walked around the corridors of Deep Space Nine silently meditating of the fact that in a few days time he would return to Earth. His silence was broken by a single voice. Kathryn's voice.

"Hello Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled. "Enjoying your 24 hours of relaxation before you have to go back to work again Kathryn?" She smiled back at him. "Let's just say, I'm glad to be home despite the amount of work that as we speak is piling on my desk." Chakotay chuckled a little by her response.

"How's Seven reacting to almost being home?" He shook his head in surprise. "I should have known better than to hide something from you Kathryn, but how did you know about Seven and I?

Kathryn crossed her legs and looked at him. "The Admiral told me, apparently you two fell in love and got married."

Chakotay began to laugh a little louder and harder. "Married you have to be joking; besides she and I are well, no longer together she broke it off a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry Chakotay."

His mood suddenly changed. "No you're not Kathryn."

Kathryn laughed a little. "Ok, so I'm not exactly unhappy."

Chakotay grinned at her, to tell you the truth neither am I." He leaned closer to her as she began to cry. And then he kissed her. A soft kiss on her lips. Her breath was taken away by his touch.

She began to cry softly in his arms. He held her and comforted her by rubbing his hand on her back.

She looked up at him. "I thought you had forgotten about us."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn in his arms. A few tears were still leaking from her eyes. "I could never forget about you Kathryn, you have always been special to me."

Her tears had stopped falling now, but she remained in his arms. "What are your plans Chakotay when we get to Earth Chakotay?"

He grinned at her, and released his hold on her. He kneeled in front of her.

"You mean other than asking you to marry me?"

TBC


	3. Choices

Why We Ended Up Together

PT3 Choices

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand. "We haven't even dated Chakotay how could you ask me to marry you?" He sat next to her and sighed. "What are you talking about we basically dated for seven years on Voyager, we had dinner together, we went sailing together, and we even fought the Borg together."

She looked at him again but stayed quiet. He stayed focused and continued. "Honestly Kathryn can you say you have ever had a better time then when the Kazan took over Voyager and stranded us on that planet, and we had to fight off the locals and run from erupting volcanoes?"

This time Kathryn laughed. "Chakotay I have to say that had to be the worst date I have ever been on. After all you cut my hair off to start a fire!" This time it was Chakotay's turn to laugh. "Ah but you forgot, Neelix's culinary creation bugs and cucumber substitute. I honestly didn't know what was worse Leola root or that substitute."

"I know what was worse Chakotay, no coffee." They both laughed as they began to walk through the corridors of Deep Space Nine. "Kathryn I don't mean to rush you but have you made a decision as to my proposal yet?"

"Chakotay I just need some time to think about it. I don't know how I would do being a wife. I have only ever been a Captain."

"Kathryn you have thought about it for seven years, either you love me and want to start a life with me or you don't. There is no protocol to hide behind any more, so just give me a straight answer."

She looked at him for the first time with trepidation. "Your right Chakotay, we have known each other for a long time. After everything that we have been through in the Delta Quadrant this should be easy."

"Is that a yes then Kathryn?"

"Yes, I will marry you." At that moment she didn't realize the mistake she was making. She only thought she was doing the right thing."

Kathryn and Chakotay's wedding happened quickly. In fact they were married 7 days after they had arrived on Deep Space Nine." The whole crew of Voyager was there for the ceremony with the exception of Seven of Nine.

Seven found it confusing that Chakotay married so quickly. So she decided to go see the doctor for advice.

TBC


	4. And so it Began

Part 4

And So it Began

Their honeymoon was quick. Starfleet had allowed them 6 days on Risa. Afterward they had to return to Starfleet command for debriefings. The two enjoyed each others company. Kathryn had been a little afraid of marriage but her resolve soon disappeared with Chakotay's help and kindness.

They returned to Starfleet command with a surprise. Kathryn received news that she and Captain Klien were in line for Admiralty. Even thou Kathryn had been faithful to Starfleet principals her whole life, Starfleet had been interested in Captain Klien for years. He had provided key resistance against the dominion war.

That had meant a tie between Captain Janeway and Captain Klien for Admiralty.

The announcement was to be made at the Starfleet Academy dinner. The dinner was a few days away and Kathryn's nervous were on edge. Chakotay tried his best to calm Kathryn.

The day of the dinner Kathryn was a wreck. She couldn't sit still. Chakotay had come from the bedroom when he ran into a frantic Kathryn.

"How many cups of coffee have you had Kathryn?"

"About 8 or 9 why?"

"Kathryn its only 0900 how did you manage that?"

"I've been up since 0500."

Chakotay led her over to the couch. "You need to calm down Kathryn there is no way that you are not going to receive admiralty."

That night Kathryn was escorted by her husband Chakotay down the curved staircase that led to the banquet hall. Chakotay couldn't stop grinning as he led his new bride around and talked to some of Starfleet's finest.

The night passed quickly. Kathryn was just finishing her wine when Admiral Madison, one of Kathryn's old professors came up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to hank you at this time for coming. Now its time to introduce the new member of admiralty here at the academy.

Kathryn sat up straighter in her chair. Chakotay grinned at her and took her hand and smiled.

Admiral Madison cleared his throat. "Would you please give a hand to our new admiral, Captain Klein.

All of the voyager crew remained seated and clapped softly.

Kathryn began to shake as she clapped for Captain Klein's promotion. Chakotay knew that inside she was breaking apart. Everything that she had been loyal to for years was fading away.

Admiral Madison continued, "And let me introduce you to the new assistant to Mr. Klien, Captain Kathryn Janeway.

This time the room fell silent.

TBC


	5. New Starts Bad Endings

Part 5

New Starts Bad Endings

Sorry this chapter is kinda short- The next chapter will be longer I promise! ENJOY!

Kathryn walked up to the stage. The silence around her was as thick as the storm clouds raging inside of her. She shivered a little as she stood next to Captain Klien.

Chakotay was furious. He grabbed the tablecloth with his hands and pulled it toward him. Everything on the table crashed to the floor, finally creating a noise, and breaking the silence.

Chakotay stood. "I'm sorry everyone my name is Chakotay I served as first officer on Voyager. My wife Kathryn was captain. For seven years I watched her stick to her Starfleet principals. So my question is how could you do something like this?"

Some of the parties in the room were now clapping for Chakotay. Finally someone had the courage to say something.

Admiral Madison cleared his throat. "Well Chakotay let me explain something to you. I was going to discuss it later with you but since you brought it up there is no time like the present."

"Explain what Exactly, Admiral, how you screwed over my wife who deserves this promotion for everything she did out their in the delta quadrant?"

"With all due respect Chakotay the Starfleet family has decided to promote someone else on Voyager someone who never broke the Prime Directive or tired on several occasions to kill herself. We believe that we need someone more stable to be promoted. 

Admiral Madison slightly pushed Kathryn out of the way and walked down to Chakotay. "The Starfleet family has decided that you Chakotay, so be granted stature as a Starfleet Admiral."

If the room had been quiet before, it was now dead. TBC


	6. Conversations

Part 6

Conversations

Chakotay's jaw dropped. He then gave Admiral Madison a stare that Kathryn hadn't seen since his Maqui days. She swore she saw Admiral Madison shake. Chakotay walked up to Admiral Madison silently, passed him grabbed Kathryn and they left together.

Kathryn was completely quiet on the way home. She honestly had never seen Chakotay so angry before. NEVER. She was angry herself, but it didn't even compare to Chakotay's anger. It was almost 2 days later that they finally sat down and had a lengthy conversation about what had transpired.

Chakotay had gone for a run around the block, and Kathryn waited for him back at the apartment. When he finally came through the door, Kathryn came up to him and gave him a hug. Chakotay stepped back out of the hug and led Kathryn to the couch. "Kathryn I think we need to talk."

Kathryn smiled. "Actually I was going to say the same thing to you Chakotay."

"Chakotay I have been doing lots of thinking and I have decided that I am going to take the job as Admiral Klien's assistant.

Chakotay held his breath trying to keep his nerves about him. ""Kathryn you deserve to be treated better than that." You got us back from the delta quadrant in one piece and this is how they treat you."

"It wasn't that bad Chakotay."

"Kathryn it was that bad. In fact it was worse. And then to top it all off Madison tells me that I am in line for a promotion for admiral!"

"I was surprised to Chakotay; I think you are the second one ever to be promoted like that. I really think you should take that opportunity."

"Kathryn you can't be serious! One of the reasons that they gave me for being promoted was that I didn't break the Prime Directive. I think I must have broken it half a dozen times without even thinking!"

"Actually Chakotay I asked Admiral Madison about that. He said since you were not technically Starfleet that they were not going to consider that. The other part was that you were stranded next to someone who should have given you better guidance. AKA me.

Chakotay was completely shocked at what she had just said. "Kathryn you gave your life to Starfleet. But I don't think it's the same Starfleet that you grew up with. If you want to go back I will not stop you. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Thanks Chakotay you were always the greatest friend. I think I will give it a try. After all what could go wrong?"

The next day-

Kathryn awoke excited about her new job. She drank her coffee, kissed Chakotay goodbye and headed out the door. She arrived at the Academy grounds and walked over to the building where she would be working.

Kathryn's thoughts surrounded her as she walked. Thoughts like, "The pay will be good and the stress will be minimal." "And I get to spend more time being a newlywed." She laughed at her last thought as she walked up to the office.

She saw the name on the door and shrugged.

_ADMIRAL KLIEN_

She walked into the office just as Admiral Klien was walking out. "Kathryn Janeway, you are late. I expect all of my assistants to be on time. Just because you're a captain doesn't mean you will get special privileges here." TBC


	7. Working Hard or Hardly Working

Pt7

Working Hard or Hardly Working

The days passed and Kathryn went to work as Admiral Kliens assistant. Something that Kathryn had notices was how many assistants he had as well as how short they survived. Kathryn was used to dealing with difficult people and Klien was nothing short of difficult.

On a regular basis he arrived an hour early to set up his routine. The routine consisted of calling people who had left messages, starting the decaf coffee for him, checking on PADD reports, filing the additions to Starfleet Academy records, getting breakfast ordered for him, having the plants watered, and having the mini fridge stocked with ice.

Admiral Klien always came in at exactly the same time everyday. When he came in it was Kathryn's job to rush him his morning coffee and go over the morning reports with him.

He frequently raised his voice to some of the other assistants but never to Kathryn. Kathryn figured they had done something to upset the balance in the office, and shrugged it off. She considered them all her completion and she always stayed ahead of the game.

Until one morning.

It had been a year since Kathryn had been Admiral Kliens assistant. She had his routine down cold. Until he showed up an hour early. She was surprised to see him and she was going to ask him why he was at the office so early but her interrupted her thoughts with his voice.

"KJ where is my coffee?"

Kathryn hated being called KJ and she frequently had told him that he didn't like it. He however continued to call her that.

"KJ, I want my coffee now. I don't want to hear any excuses when I come in day or night my coffee should be ready for me. I don't care if you have to stay here all night do you understand me KJ?"

"Yes, Admiral Klien, and let me just say from now on you can get your own damn coffee!"

"Excuse me KJ?"

"The name is Kathryn Janeway and as of this moment I quit."

Kathryn opened up the door and walked out. Klien sat back in his chair and grinned. "You will be back KJ because no one else will take you."

Chakotay had come home early from his job. He was a professor at Arizona State University. It was the beginning of winter break and he looked forward to the vacation. He lay on the couch to close his eyes when he head the door open. He raised his head off the couch when he was Kathryn's frame in the doorway.

"Kathryn what are you doing here so early?" Your usually not home for hours."

"I walked out on Klien. He's and jerk and a bully. And you know how I feel about bully's whether it's in the delta quadrant, or here on Earth."

Chakotay grinned, "Come sit next to me Kathryn." They sat on the couch together when suddenly from the bathroom their was a noise.

Kathryn sat up "What was that?" "I don't Kathryn I left the window open in the bathroom, maybe it's just the wind. They both got up to investigate.

"I'm sure it's nothing Kathryn."

But what Kathryn saw when she opened the door wasn't NOTHING.

TBC


	8. You never Know

Part 8

You never Know

Kathryn was in shock. Chakotay wondered what it could be that she saw so casually came around behind her and looked. What he saw made him go speechless as well.

Setting on the floor was Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn looked up from the floor and herself and Chakotay and finally uttered some words. She pointed at the Kathryn opposite her and said, "Who are you?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question, answered the other Kathryn Janeway.

The setting Kathryn Janeway now got up and walked over to herself. "My name is Kathryn Janeway so you must be an imposter. Who are you and why are you here?"

Chakotay looked at both of them. "Ok that's enough both of you come over here right now." "I don't know what's going on but we are going to find out right now"

They both came over sat on opposite sides of the couch, and looked at him. At exactly the same time they asked. "Really and how are you going to do that?"

Chakotay looked at both Kathryn's. "Easy I will give you a test that only the real Kathryn Janeway will know the answers to."

One of the Kathryn's laughed. "Well that should be easy I know everything about myself." The other Kathryn just smirked. "Let's just get on with it!"

Chakotay thought for a moment. "Ok, question number one. Where are you from?"

They both answered at the same time. "Indiana."

"Ok, question number two. "What was the name of my ship when we entered the Badlands?"

Both Kathryn's groaned. But answered the question correctly and together. "Liberty."

One of the Kathryn's looked up. "Honestly Chakotay anyone can look up any files and know the answer to any of these questions you have to ask something a little more personal, otherwise anyone could know the answer."

Chakotay looked to the floor. Slowly his head came up. And a smile appeared on his face. "Ok, last question. "What gift did I give you on New Earth?"

This time one of the Kathryn's blushed why the other stayed silent. Only one answered. "A bathtub, you built me a bathtub."

Chakotay smiled. "That's correct. "Now just to be on the safe side, Kathryn, I have one other question for you."

"Go right ahead."

"How did you know where I kept that ale on Voyager?"

Kathryn smiled back at him. "I can't tell you that Temporal Prime Directive."

Chakotay grabbed her and hugged her. When he realized her, they both looked at the other Kathryn on the couch. "Care to explain who you really are now, since we know you are not Kathryn Janeway."

"Fine. I can see that my cover is blown so I will tell you."

"Do you remember when you came upon the aliens who were imitating humans at Starfleet Academy?"

Chakotay swallowed. "You mean species 8472?"

"Unfortunately some of our _Staff _was not thrilled about you breaking up their training program. And some of them followed you to the Alpha quadrant and have taken over key people at Starfleet." "We are trying to isolate those people so that we can take them back to our colony."

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm a little confused, so I was kidnapped and a DNA sample was taken of me so that you could pose as me?" "Why not just ask me to help you."

8472 looked at her. "If we had done that how would the rest of Earth taken our passing through?" "We simply didn't want to cause more problems that had been caused."

Chakotay looked at the alien. "I understand your point, but may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

Chakotay swallowed hard. "Did I marry you or the real Kathryn?"

Kathryn spun around and faced Chakotay.

The aliens head came down. "You married me, not the real Kathryn."

TBC


	9. Married?

Why we ended up together

Pt9-Married?

Kathryn's jaw dropped. She turned around and stared at Chakotay.

Chakotay held his breath. He wasn't sure how Kathryn, was going to take the news, that they had been married.

Kathryn took a deep breath. "So let me get this straight, you and I got married, but it wasn't really me it was her?"

8472 turned to face Kathryn. "That's correct. I thought that if I didn't accept my cover would be blown." "However let me assure you Kathryn that as soon as the undercover personnel would have been recovered we would have wiped Chakotay's mind clear of any memories."

Chakotay looked up at 8472. "Well that's damn reassuring. You know the last time that we met your species they thought we were waging war on them."

"I know. But let me assure you Chakotay that my sister, aka your romantic interest at the time, found you to be very compelling. That's one of the reasons that we choose you as a participant.

Chakotay grabbed one of the end tables and threw it across the room. "This is ridiculous, how dare you barge in on my personal feelings and toy with them. He swallowed hard.

Chakotay pointed at Kathryn. "You're almost as bad as she is."

Kathryn spun around again and glared at Chakotay. "Excuse me, I think you forgot I am not married to you, she is!"

"Kathryn don't be a witch. You know how I felt about you for years on voyager and you turned me down for years. So don't be so high and mighty and think for one second that I would ever consider marrying you again!"

"Thank goodness for that Chakotay, I mean you're not as sexy as you think that you are. I swear you think that every woman is out to get you, whether it's here or in the delta quadrant."

Something inside Chakotay snapped. He grabbed Kathryn and pinned her against the wall. "Do you have any idea Kathryn how many times I have wanted to just have you?"

Kathryn swallowed but refused to look up at him.

8472 cleared her throat. "Well that was very interesting Chakotay, but I think its time that we let Kathryn go now."

Chakotay released his grip from her. And then Kathryn punched him in the stomach. Chakotay hit the floor with a thump just as 8472 came over to console him.

Kathryn opened the door and walked out of the apartment. She was just crossing the street, when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see Chakotay waving at her.

She crossed the street quickly, entering the park on the other side. Chakotay followed her. He kept calling her name but she ran faster. Finally he caught up to her. Tears were streaming down her flushed face.

"Kathryn what's the matter, why didn't you stop when I called out to you."

"I don't want to talk to you Chakotay, go back to your wife."

"My wife, I don't have a wife. Kathryn what are you talking about?" TBC


	10. Confusion

Why we ended up together-

Pt10

Kathryn continued to walk away from Chakotay. Chakotay followed from behind. He noticed the little sway she had in her hips as she walked and couldn't help crack a smile. Kathryn must have anticipated his smile because she spun around, and stared at him.

"Chakotay I would really appreciate if you would stop staring at me. You are after all a married man!"

This time Chakotay took her arm. "Kathryn can you please explain to me how I am a married man, I have never been married before. Spirits I have never even gotten on one knee to ask a woman to marry me."

"Chakotay I was just, wait a minute where have you been I haven't seen you in ages! As a matter of fact I don't recall seeing you, as soon as we docked at deep space nine."

"How good of you to notice Kathryn."

"So out with it Chakotay, where have you been."

"I would love to tell you, but needless to say it's classified."

"Classified?"

Chakotay gave her a smile and held her hand. "That means you don't have a high enough security clearance to know."

Kathryn gave him one of her lower death stare glares. "Chakotay I'm not stupid I know what classified means."

Chakotay laughed, and soon Kathryn was laughing also. He took her hand again as they walked through the park. "Kathryn what I can tell you, is that I have been on Dorvan ever since we docked at Deep Space Nine. I was assigned to help catch an imposter. And since it was my home, Starfleet needed me immediately."

Kathryn completely froze. "Chakotay I have something to tell you. But I don't know how you are going to take it." TBC


	11. Fainted

Why we ended up together 

Pt 11

Fainted

Kathryn and Chakotay sat on a bench overlooking the pond. Kathryn's voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. Chakotay took her hand and noticed her shiver.

"Kathryn whatever it is you can tell me. After all the years we spent together surely you know you can tell me anything."

Kathryn swallowed and then proceeded to tell him about how she had walked in on herself and then found out that he had married 8472. That was as far as she got, because at that very moment she heard a thud and noticed that he had fainted. She quickly ran over to the pond and captured some water in her hands. She threw it over his face and he sat up sputtering.

"Kathryn what on earth happened?"

"You fainted."

"I have never fainted in my life."

"Well Chakotay you just did."

He kneeled in front of her trying to focus on what she had said to him. Kathryn grinned. Chakotay didn't know why she was grinning and it took him a few seconds to process why she was grinning. He finally caught on and grinned back at her, knowing what she was thinking.

His face changed, and grew more serious. "It's what I have always dreamed of Kathryn."

She politely took his hand and helped him up.

"I know Chakotay. It's just that I am not cut out for marriage. But I do care for you."

He released his hold from her hand and walked off. He could feel her following him so he stopped but didn't turn around. "Kathryn please don't follow me, unless you want to be my bride. Please understand that I can't continue to be your friend, I have been in love with you for far too long. Please if you don't want to be mine then please let me go."

Kathryn stood, watching him walk away. TBC


	12. Reality

Why we ended up together

Pt12

Reality

Back at the apartment 8472 continued to talk with Chakotay. She was suspicious of him because his eyes were darting around the room as if he were looking for something. 8472 realized that something was amiss.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Chakotay hesitated as he proceeded to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kathryn."

Chakotay opened the door just as Kathryn stunned him with a phaser. 8472 screamed or made a noise that sounded like a scream. Kathryn approached 8472 and smiled. "He is one of your traitors, you better be leaving this system soon. People will start to get suspicious if they see two Kathryn's and two Chakotay's wandering around."

8472 took the traitor and thanked Kathryn. As 8472 was leaving she looked at Kathryn one last time and spoke.

"Kathryn it really was wonderful being married to him. He was a wonderful caring heart the loves you so openly and deeply. I hope that someday you will understand how much he truly loves you."

"I understand what you are saying 8472 but it's a bit more complicated then that."

8472 took her hand. "The only reason it is complicated is because you are afraid to love him, you have always been afraid. Good bye."

Kathryn closed the door as a single tear left her eye.

TBC


	13. Why are you hiding?

Why we ended up together

Pt13 - Why are you hiding?

A year later

Kathryn sat comfortably on the couch at her house in Indiana. It was the first day of fall, and the leaves were turning color, and the pumpkins were being harvested from the fields.

Her mom was in the kitchen baking a cake, while Kathryn stared out the window at the farm. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom bringing her some coffee.

Gretchen sat next to Kathryn and gave her a look. "Kathryn I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine mom."

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway you are not fine! Why don't you just call him and tell him that you are sorry it took you so long to come to your senses and tell him that you love him."

"Right mom, and do you really think that the most eligible bachelor from voyager would still be available? Even I am not that stupid mom."

"If you ask me you are a little bit stupid for letting a man like that out of your life."

Gretchen got up and headed back to the kitchen. "Honestly Kathryn, sometimes you can be more stubborn than your sister."

Kathryn turned on the TV and flipped thought the channels. Casually glancing on what was on. Her thoughts were broken up by a knock at the door. Gretchen walked over and answered it. "Kathryn it's for you dear."

Kathryn headed over to the door and peered over her mom's shoulder.

Standing in the doorway was a very pregnant Seven. Seven proceeded to speak but instead fell just inside the door. All three of them beamed to the hospital immediately.

Several hours passed and Kathryn and Gretchen were still unaware of Sevens condition. Because of her Borg technology she had undergone a quick pregnancy. Kathryn glanced at the clock again, and tried to remain calm.

Finally one of the doctors came out and greeted Kathryn. He introduced himself and asked to speak with Kathryn in private. Kathryn followed the doctor to a small room. "There is someone who would like to speak with you Miss Janeway."

Inside the small room was voyagers EMH. She smiled at him as the door closed behind her.

"I am so glad that you are here Kathryn. Seven is out of surgery. She and her baby girl are doing just fine."

"How wonderful for Seven, she has a daughter. But why hide and tell me privately doctor?"

"When I asked Seven who the father was she really didn't want to tell me. I really had to force it out of her, but I finally got an answer." "Seven apparently didn't tell the father because she thought it was irrelevant."

The doctor took a deep breath and took Kathryn's hand. He looked into Kathryn's eyes and said the father's name. "Kathryn, Chakotay is the father."

TBC


	14. False Starts

Why we ended up together

Pt14-False Starts

Chakotay had been on Dorvan for months. He kept to himself, keeping busy, trying to forget about Kathryn. As far as he was concerned she had haunted his thoughts for to long. He had made her an offer and she had refused him. 

He had run into Seven a few months after Kathryn's rejection. Unlike Kathryn Seven was more than happy to have him by her side. He felt privileged to be cared about by such a lovely young women. It did his ego some good knowing that wherever they went together everyone stared at his beautiful date.

One night after a long casual dinner they went back to his apartment, had some wine, and ended up in bed together. Chakotay was completely content with Seven, she seemed happy as well.

But when he awoke the next morning Seven was gone. A slip of paper lay on the pillow beside him. Chakotay stretched his arms over his head unfolded the paper and read.

_Chakotay,_

_I thought you and I might have something special together. After last night I thought that you were mine. Fully mine._

_While you were sleeping you kept calling me Kathryn._

_I wish to terminate our relationship. Please leave me alone. I don't wish to speak with you ever again._

_Seven_

Chakotay took the paper crunched it into a ball and threw it against the wall.

By the following week he was on a ship heading toward Dorvan. His sadness seemed to consume him as he watched Earth fizzle out of eyesight. He took a deep breath, put his hat over his head and feel asleep.

So here he was months later on Dorvan attending his vegetable crop. The seedlings were turning out nicely, and the simplicity of his new life made him happy. He looked up over his garden, and saw a women approaching. 

TBC


	15. Rejection is Powerful

Why we ended up together

Pt15

Rejection is a powerful

Chakotay saw a women walking toward him. In the small village where he lived he knew everyone. So seeing someone he had not seen before was a rare occurrence. He was just about to start walking towards her when from behind the women he recognized a face.

As soon as he recognized her he turned around and hustled to the cabin. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He gazed out the window at the two women who were marching up to his cottage. He took a deep breath and headed toward the other side of the cottage. It wasn't long before he heard a women's voice.

"Chakotay please open up the door, I really need to speak with you. I know you saw me please open up the door."

Chakotay remained quiet setting down in his chair next to the fireplace. In his right hand he held a book and in the other a cup of warmed herbal tea. He sighed gently to himself and put his legs up on the ottoman.

"Please Chakotay it's freezing out here."

He cleared his throat for a second and then uttered a phrase at the top of his lungs. "Then I suggest that you leave Kathryn, I have nothing to say to you!"

"Chakotay I know that you are angry at me. But can we please discuss this inside. My sister is here to act as a median between us."

"You sister is welcome in my home anytime. You however Kathryn are not welcome anywhere near me or my home. As far as I am considered you are a part of my past but not part of my future. I said everything that day in the park to you, and you rejected me."

"Chakotay this is Pheobe, I know that you are angry at my sister and you have every right to be. But I would really like to speak with you."

Chakotay got up from his armchair and stormed over to the door. He opened it and looked down at the two women outside the door. He pointed at Kathryn. "I have nothing to say to you, except this. At that moment he turned to Pheobe grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Pheobe nearly fainted in his arms.

After he released his lips from the kiss he turned back to Kathryn. "Why don't you ask your sister about what you missed out on for seven years!" And with that he shut the door behind him.

Pheobe turned to her sister. "I always knew you were stubborn Kathryn, I just never realized you were stupid too."

"Thanks Pheobe that helps a lot."

"Just giving you my opinion of the situation Kathryn. You have to admit he does have a point, along with some really soft lips."

The wind began to pick up a bit and Kathryn shivered. She knocked on the door one last time in a final attempt to get his attention she shouted, "Whatever happened to my angry warrior who swore to always be by my side?"

Somehow this had caught Chakotay's interest. He shuffled back to the door and opened it. This time Kathryn didn't hesitate to jump inside. Phoebe on the other hand remained outside. Chakotay looked at Pheobe he was about to invite her inside when she spoke.

"Chakotay, my sister is a pain the ass. Trust me I know I have lived with her. But regardless of everything she is completely in love with you. If you were a free man I would steal you up in a second. You're a handsome, sexy, and God you have the softest lips ever, but you belong with my sister."

Chakotay laughed and turned to Kathryn. "Your sister gets it why can't you get it Kathryn?"

Pheobe stepped inside the doorway and peered at her sister. "Don't screw it up this time Kathryn, or I am going to steal him from you!"

Kathryn stuck her tongue out at her sister as she made her exit. Chakotay closed the door behind her. He settled on the couch, and watched Kathryn quietly by the fire.

TBC


End file.
